helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:ALL SONGS COLLECTION
(DYCL-117-9) |producer = |Last = Magnet |Next = |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = |Single4 = }}In 2008, Takeuchi Yukiko, Inaba Atsuko, Furutani Ayano, Ueda Miho, Nakano Kumiko, and Shigemoto Naomi of Osaka Performance Doll got back together by doing two performances named 2008 Gentei Osaka Performance Doll Natsumatsuri!! ~Jyuugonen no Natsu Dakara~ to celebrate their 15th year anniversary. They released the best-of album All Songs Collection (オール・ソング・コレクション) on January 11, 2009 in commemoration of their anniversary. Disc 1 has all their single’s A- and B-sides from their three first singles, as well as the album tracks from their debut album. The second disc has all the singles’ A- and B-sides from their fourth, fifth and sixth singles, as well as all the album tracks from their second album. Takeuchi Yukiko was part of the group WEST END×YUKI (from O.P.D). They released the single SO.YA.NA, which was a success as it reached #6 on the weekly Oricon charts, and that song is included as the final track on disc 2. The third disc has all their single's A- and B-sides from their final two singles, as well as the album tracks from their final album. Ueda Miho released the single This Is Your Night in November 1996 under the name Yozora, and Nakamuri Aki released the single Street Fighting Girl in August 1997. The lead tracks from both those singles are included on the third disc. The album failed to chart the Oricon charts. Tracklist DISC1 # Mangetsu no Yoru Dakara # Umareta Machi no Fence wo Koete # Koi ga Mabusihkute # Konbini Warriors # Cherry Parade # Akan! # Nijuugoji no Carnival # Cherry Parade (Love & Peace Mix) # d-Culture # Koi no Jet Coaster # I’m in Love with You # Koi ga Mabushikute (Power Rave Mix) # SUNSHINE BOOGIE # Umareta Machi no Fence wo Koete (Guitar Rave Mix) # Mangetsu no Yoru Dakara (Midnight Wolves Version) DISC2 # Lady Boy # So BLUE So Funny # Egao ni Daisekkin # CARNIVAL # Shiny Days # Manatsu no Door # Rhythm of Life # Manatsu no Door (#2) # Yoake no Sora ni Shiroi Tsuki # Let’s Dive # Shiny Days (ALBUM VERSION) # NONG! # SPACE COW-BOY # Sonna Kimi ga * Suki # Good-bye Heartache # Nami no Oto Dake # SO.YA.NA - by WEST END×YUKI (from O.P.D) DISC3 # Suteki ni Naritai # Shiawase ni Narou # Nakitaii # Are tte ne Sore tte ne # Afro Go-Go # Heavenly peace # Darling # Kono Mama de Ii Kara # Girlfriend # GO3 # My Sweet Complex # Tamaranaih # This Is Your Night - by Yozora # Street Fighting Girl - by Aki Nakamura Featured Members * Furutani Ayano * Ueda Miho * Nakano Kumiko * Inaba Atsuko * Takeuchi Yukiko * Shigemoto Naomi * Nakamura Aki References External Links *Fan blog report from their 2008 live *Sony Music Shop Category:2008 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:Article stubs Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In